Boys and Girls
by flying-cars
Summary: Sequel to Those Grey Eyes: Rose, Scorpius, James and Annora begin Hogwarts. This is the story of how they fell in love and the drama they overcame.
1. The Sorting

**A/N: **I am very nervous to upload this story. As a sequel, it is naturally shittier than the original story. I also wrote this a few years ago and whilst I did my best to fix it and make it a nicer story, it still isn't up to scratch, but I didn't want to rewrite it. I hate writing in first POV, so this story was a true challenge for me as well.

I feel the story doesn't flow nicely and is a bit confusing at times. It also has next to no ties to _Those Grey Eyes. _

**Saying that, it is not strictly necessary to read _Those Grey Eyes _first. A few things would make more sense, but that story only really explains the parentage of the characters, and the events of that story are what Rose refers to as The Story. **

Nonetheless, I am uploading it, and I hope that it isn't too awful.

OC's are the same from _Those Grey Eyes: _Annora Weasley (Ron and Luna's) and Rose Malfoy (Hermione and Draco's).

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

James Potter, Annora Weasley, and Scorpius and Rose Malfoy all shared a compartment on the Hogwarts Express, talking excitedly about Hogwarts and what surely was awaiting them. Over their childhood the four of them had heard countless recounts of their parents' adventures, had been promised they would never forget Hogwarts, and all four had waited anxiously for their own adventure to start which would surely create many stories of their own to tell.

Conversation was light and humorous as the train chuffed through the countryside. Annora was explaining that her father promised the Sorting wasn't scary, yet her Uncle George swore it was dangerous, and she just wasn't sure who to believe. Her father was a war hero, after all. Her nerves resulted in teasing from her friends, though deep down each of them was feeling a little nervous. Regardless, there was an excited type of tension in the air at the prospect of finally beginning their schooling.

"Mum and Dad said that the kitchen was the best place in Hogwarts," Rose said firmly after Annora had finished expressing her thoughts; Rose was clearly uninterested in hearing her doubts. Scorpius rolled his eyes at his twin's fickleness.

"I wonder why that is," Scorpius said sarcastically. "Bloody hell Rose, you still believe that story?"

James, who hadn't heard the infamous story but was definitely listening to the argument, looked at him curiously. Scorpius shook his head in a 'don't ask' type of fashion, but Rose had been watching.

"You haven't heard _The Story_?" she exclaimed, obviously talking in capitals. James and Annora shook their heads, James looking a bit bewildered, and Annora genuinely curious.  
>"Oh Merlin," Scorpius groaned, flinging an arm over his eyes. He was so over that bloody story. It was a fairy tale, that's all it was.<br>"Well, ever since we were little, Mum and Dad have been telling us about how they fell in love..."

* * *

><p>It was dark outside when Rose finished her favourite story.<p>

"That's so romantic," Annora sighed, making Rose grin widely.

While seeing Rose look so pleased made James' heart beat almost imperceptibly faster, James looked doubtful, siding with Scorpius. _Like a true mate should, _Scorpius thought to himself.

"Look, I don't mean to be rude or anything... but to me it seems like your dad was a jerk to your mum and she loved him for it," he said uneasily.

Scorpius, who was ready to jump in the air and celebrate, froze. "Wait, what?" he asked. That comment was not what Scorpius had hoped to hear. Disbelief in the story, yes. Mocking Rose's love for the fairytale, yes. An unfair and rude analysis of his parents? Hell no.

James almost cowered under the twins' eyes, but he stood his ground. "From an outsider's point of view, that's what it seems like to me. But then again," he added, seeing Rose fuming, "I don't know the entire back story or nearly as much detail as you two do."  
>"Boys will never understand," Annora said to Rose comfortingly. After a moment, Rose calmed and nodded.<br>"They have no sense of romance," she agreed.

James sighed into his seat, relieved. He silently promised himself that as long as he lived, he would try to never get on Rose's bad side.

**Rose POV**

I walked up to the stool with shaking legs and a blank face. The stool creaked a little as I sat down and put on the Sorting Hat.

_Ah, a Malfoy, I see... not your typical Slytherin, though... plenty of courage, I see, but not a bad mind either... Where to put you?_

I tried to stay calm as the Hat continued talking in my mind. I looked around the Great Hall, seeing everyone's curious faces, feeling their judgement as they wondered where the next Malfoy – and a half-blood at that – would be placed.

The Hat gave a shout.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

**Annora POV**

A _hat! _I can't believe I had been tricked by Uncle George so easily! There was nothing to fear about being Sorted – only the outcome, if you were picky about which house you were put in. Which I wasn't. Though I had to admit I was happy that Rose was placed in Gryffindor. That House was all my father talked about, so I generally viewed it in a positive light.

Walking up to the rickety stool, curiosity boiled within me. I was unsure of which House I would be placed in, and I desperately wanted to know what the Hat saw in me. I placed the hat on my head.

_A keen mind, but an under layer of determination, to stand up for what you believe in... Confliction, definitely, but only in certain places... You would do well in any House... AH!_

I held my breath.

"SLYTHERIN!"

**James POV**

I was confident in which House I would be Sorted into. There was never any doubt, what with me coming from two families of Gryffindors. I strode up to the stool and placed the Hat on my head confidently, a smirk already on my face.

_A Potter! You take after your Grandfather, yes you do. I know just what to do with you!_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

**Scorpius POV**

I'd never admit it, but I was nervous.

Rose was a Gryffindor. Would I be placed with her? Aunty Ginny said family didn't matter when it came to Sorting, but Harry always said your choice could influence the hat…

I heard my name called and walked up to the stool as confidently as I could. I placed the Hat on my head, deciding that I wouldn't try to influence it

_Very cunning, I see, you take after your father's ancestors on that... a relatively calm soul, you would do well in Gryffindor... You could be great, young Scorpius..._

_Hurry up,_ I thought impatiently.

_There we go!_

"SLYTHERIN!"

My heart sunk because I wasn't with Rose, but I hid my disappointment well. A grin formed on my face when I saw Annora cheering for me.

**Draco POV**

"Hermione," I called, noticing an owl flying in the distance through the window. "We have mail!"

Hermione came running in. "Where? What does it say? Who is it from?"

I pointed out the window. "I bet it's from the twins."

We waited impatiently for the owl to come to deliver the first letter ever sent from our children from Hogwarts. Together we were twitching from excitement, holding our breaths, wondering what its contents held.

When the owl finally flew through the window, I could have sworn it was flying slowly just to tease us. I grabbed for the letter and Hermione filled a dish with water for the owl.

"Read it out loud," she ordered eagerly. I complied.

"_Mum and Dad,_

_I don't know if Rose has written to you yet, but I'm guessing not because it's only our second day and she's probably been having too much fun with James..._

_I was Sorted into Slytherin-_"

I gave a cheer. "I told you he'd be in Slytherin!" I shouted. Hermione rolled her eyes and continued reading the letter.

"_I was Sorted into Slytherin, and I know that makes you happy, Dad, so stop rubbing it in Mum's face. Rose was Sorted into Gryffindor_-"

Now Hermione cheered. "I've never been prouder!" she cried, dancing around the room. Smirking at her antics, I read the letter again, ignoring Hermione's voice.

"_Rose was Sorted into Gryffindor with James, of course (no surprise there). But here's a surprise: Annora is in Slytherin too!_"

"Ron will be fuming," I said gleefully.

"_As much as that surprises me, I'm glad I'm not alone. Everyone looks at me weird, but it's nothing more than what I expected (thanks for the warning, Dad...)._

_I don't have a favourite subject, but I'll let you know when I do._

_Tell me when Rose writes you?_

_Scorpius."_

At just that moment, Weasel and Luna came through the fireplace.

"Slytherin!" he was yelling. "I can't believe it! Slytherin!"

"Oh, calm down, Ronald," Hermione chastised him, acting as if she hadn't been dancing gleefully just moments before. "You should be proud of her."

"I was so sure she would be in Ravenclaw," Luna said quietly, smiling nonetheless. "Oh well. Slytherin isn't so bad."

"_Or perhaps in Slytherin, you'll make your real friends. Those cunning folk use any means to achieve their ends,_" I quoted.  
>Weasley stared at me. "It's depressing that you remember that."<br>"You better remember it, Weasley, because that's your daughter's House now."

He muttered a string of obscenities at me when he thought I wasn't listening.


	2. DnM's and Quidditch

**CHAPTER 2**

**James POV**

Two months into the school term and I was already obsessed.

I couldn't wait until I could fly in a real quidditch match. I was so eager I ached in my bones, the urge to fly ran through my blood, and my heart pumped jealousy through my veins of those already on the quidditch team.

Dad had gotten on the quidditch team in his first year, but he said that was a special case. That meant I had to wait til second year before I could try out, and I knew I would get accepted. Mum had told me that I had inherited their skills. If I didn't make the team… I think I might die.

I sat on the stands of the Quidditch pitch, watching the Gryffindor team train enviously. I watched them zoom through the air on their Aurora 3000 brooms with an intensity no one had ever seen from me before.

"James Potter, concentrating? If only you did it in class, too."  
>I glanced at Rose out of the corner of my eye as she plonked herself next to me. "I concentrate in class, Malfoy. You just never see it."<br>"Maybe that's because whenever I look at you, you're throwing something at the professor."  
>I grinned. "It's nice to know that you look at me."<p>

Rose rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Potter." She looked up at the sky, resting her arms on the stand behind her. "We'll be up there next year, you know. On the team."  
>"I know."<br>"And I'll be right next to you trying out for Seeker."  
>I snorted. "Yeah, right."<br>She narrowed her eyes at me and I backtracked immediately. "I mean, I'm sure you will be, but I haven't seen you on a broom before."  
>"I guess you have something to look forward to then."<br>"I always look forward to seeing you, Rose."

Rose looked slightly amused as she stood, ruffled my hair and walked away.

I tilted my head back up to the sky and imagined myself in the place of the Seeker. Maybe Rose would be a Chaser and we could fly around the pitch together.

**Scorpius POV**

I sat on the couch with Annora, who was talking in that dreamy way of hers about the common room.

"I don't think I'll ever get over how dark it is in here," she was saying, "But it's pretty. Being able to see the lake through the roof is pretty cool, too."  
>I nodded in agreement.<br>"Are you okay, Scorpius? You're awfully quiet."

I shrugged. "I don't suppose you really have any idea what it's like... being who I am, you know. You're known because you're a Weasley, and you were on the lucky side in war. But me? My name has been shrouded in evil for centuries. Everyone has their own assumptions about me. And I miss Rose."

It wasn't embarrassing admitting anything to Annora, because she didn't judge me. She was incredibly smart and had a helpful insight to most things.

"You two shared everything together though, didn't you?" I nodded. "I guess it's a normal reaction after being split. I wouldn't know, because I'm an only child, but... what you're feeling now is how I imagine I would feel."

I nodded again. "And it's not like I'll never see her, I mean, there's classes and weekends, isn't there?"  
>"Yep. See, it's not so bad."<br>"Thanks, Annora," I said and grinned at her. She smiled back and her green eyes twinkled.  
>"Besides, you say that your name has been shrouded in evil, but it's not really your name, is it? It's your ancestors' name. Your dad has taken the first step to clearing it, and you're the legacy. Upholding the new reputation you're striving for is up to you, isn't it?" Annora was frowning as she spoke, twisting her fingers. Scorpius put his hand over them. "What's the phrase… <em>make a name for yourself? <em>I think that sort of applies to you."

She finished with a perfectly straight-toothed smile, tucking her dark hair behind her ear. Scorpius smiled. "You're always so rational," he praised. "What's your secret?"  
>"Charm and good looks," Annora quipped, laughing. "So if you could be any creature, what would you be?"<br>"A dragon," I said immediately. "What about you?"  
>"A mermaid."<br>"Cute."

With a light slap on his shoulder, Annora shook her head at his sarcasm. "They're beautiful and enjoy warm climates. That's almost the complete opposite of me in every way. I think it would be cool to be something different," Annora explained with a smile. "You're choice of 'dragon' doesn't surprise me. Does it have something to do with your father?"  
>"You're not opposite in every way," I corrected, appraising Annora's very pretty face quickly. "And no, I just think dragons are cool creatures and it would be nice to blow fire <em>and <em>fly."

"Fair enough."


	3. Trouble and Desperation

**CHAPTER 3**

**Rose POV**

The common room was considerably crowded when I descended from my evening study. Spying a familiar black haired boy, I resisted the urge to smile. The seat beside him was free.

"I miss Scorpius," I grumbled to James as I sat. He looked at me like I was crazy.  
>"You've been with him every day of your life. You should be glad for the separation. If I was a twin, I would be."<br>I shook my head. "You don't understand, we've been through everything together. And now we're apart. It's weird."  
>James shrugged and ruffled my hair. "It could go either way, I suppose."<br>"You're so insensitive," I muttered as I bent over my Transfiguration essay, which I had nearly completed.  
>"I heard that."<br>"You were meant to."

James sprawled out on the armchair as much as was possible in the small space. "I want to fly," he whined. I rolled my eyes.  
>"Next year, I'll race you around the Quidditch pitch every evening," I told him.<br>He brightened up immediately. "Really?"  
>I nodded. "Really."<br>He sat up straight, held out his pinky finger and looked at me sternly. I almost laughed. "You have to pinky swear. Pinky swears cannot be broken. Promise?"  
>I hooked my pinky around his and shook once, trying to keep a straight face but failing. "Promise."<p>

He relaxed into the armchair, yawning. "I think I might go to bed," he said, looking out the window.  
>"Done your Potions essay?" I asked. He shook his head.<br>"Nah."  
>"Good. I'll enjoy watching you get a T."<br>"I won't get a T," he stated confidently. I snorted derisively. "Fine, Malfoy. I'll bite. Why will I get a T?"  
>I smiled sweetly at him, which he ate up. "Because it's due tomorrow."<br>"Crap. I hate you, Malfoy. My life was sweet until now."  
>"I'll help you write it?" I offered. He shook his head.<br>"No, let me show you that I can complete a 12 inch essay by myself in one night, and not get a T. Okay?"  
>"Okay," I yawned. I packed up my stuff and started walking up to my dormitory.<br>"Oi, Malfoy," he called. I paused.  
>"What?"<br>"What's the essay on again?"  
>I laughed. "Moonstones and their properties in potions!"<p>

I had walked up a single stair on the staircase when I heard James run after me, stopping before the stairs would turn into a slide. He worked out where that was on the first day.  
>"I need to go to the library, don't I?" he asked as though he was resigned for the worst. And the look on his face told me that he was.<br>I sneered at him in a typically Malfoy way. "Yes, Potter, you do."  
>James threw himself on his knees in front of me. "Please, Rose! I'll do anything! HELP ME!"<p>

In his miniature speech, he accidentally stepped up a bit too far. The stairs turned into a slide and we fell down, hitting each other on the way. Somehow, instead of ending up in an undignified heap, I ended up in his lap, my skirt down and his arms around my back and under my knees.

The slide turned into stairs again.

"I'm not letting you go until you promise to help me," he said seriously. I looked over his face, saw that he wasn't kidding, and sighed.  
>"Fine, Potter, but just this once," I said. He let me go immediately.<p>

Grabbing my bag and digging through it, I found my essay and the book I'd used. I handed it to him, patted him on the back, and headed up the stairs again. "Those should help you," I called to him. I looked back and saw James holding them in his hands like he'd received the greatest gifts on earth.

I laughed and went to bed.

First thing after breakfast, Gryffindor's had Double Potions with the Hufflepuff's. Together we were a calm group, as we both liked to work hard and efficiently.

The only exceptions were James Potter and Ash Thomas.

I think they only played up in Potions for two reasons.  
>One: They knew the Hufflepuff's hated it.<br>Two: They didn't like Professor Merritree.

"Boys, please be responsible!" she cried, waving her wand to stop a row of full, boiling cauldrons from falling over. James snickered and punched Ash on the arm.

"Yeah, Ash, stop messin' around!"

Ash shoved him back, nearly tipping over Donald Fretzer's cauldron. He glared at them, which I had to laugh at. Donald's glare made him look like he was constipated.

"MISS MALFOY!" Professor Merritree screamed. "THIS IS NOT FUNNY! GET OUT NOW!"

The entire class went silent. Even James and Ash stopped messing around. All eyes were on me. No professor had ever yelled at me before.

I felt my poker face slide into place with a Malfoy arrogance, my eyes narrow and my shoulders go back. I gathered my stuff in the dead silence and walked out, only making eye contact with James, whose mouth was slightly open. Did he look a bit impressed?

I slammed the door and walked up the stairs to the Great Hall, waiting for the doors to open for lunch. Did I really just get kicked out of class? I almost felt shocked, but mainly annoyed. James and Ash didn't get kicked out, and they were causing the trouble!

I heard the heavy doors glide open and walked inside, sitting at my usual end of the table. My annoyance almost entirely disappeared at the prospect of sugar.

In groups and pairs students filed in, but the first Gryffindor first year was James. He hurried over and sat next to me, already piling a plate up with food.

"Wow," was all he said after a moment of silence. I nodded slowly. "I mean, not wow, but... wow. Rose gets kicked out of class. For laughing."  
>I scowled. "Shut up, Potter."<br>He held his hands up in an 'I surrender' gesture. "Hey, I'm not saying it's a bad thing. If anything, I'm proud of you." He nudged me in the ribs. "Looks like I'm rubbing off on you."

Despite my bad mood, I couldn't help but laugh. "There we go," James said triumphantly, and bit into his cheese and cucumber sandwich.  
>I screwed up my nose. "That's disgusting."<br>"Hey, don't knock it 'til you've tried it." Almost as an afterthought, he held it out to me. "Try it, then you can knock it all you want."  
>I picked up the non-bitten half off his plate, took a small bite and chewed it delicately.<br>"That's disgusting," I repeated, although I thought it was really nice.  
>James shrugged. "You don't have to eat it."<p>

With a smile, I gave it back.


	4. Letters and Ravenclaw's

**CHAPTER 4**

**Annora POV**

Upon the realisation that I had no homework to complete and I hadn't written to my parents in what felt like weeks, I came to the decision to write a letter. Grabbing my parchment and quill, I settled myself at the low table near the fire, resting against the bottom of a leather couch.

I tapped my quill against my chin while I thought. Why was it so hard to write a letter to my parents?

_Dear Mum and Dad_, I wrote. That's a good start.

_School is great. It's everything you told me it would be and more. I love the classes and learning so much. My favourite class would be Transfiguration. I know it's hard, but I enjoy the challenge. I did have a flying class the other day, but I'm afraid it's not for me._

_Being in Slytherin isn't as bad as you made it out to be, Dad. The common room is very nice to look at – did you know that we can see the lake through the roof?_

_Anyway, Dad, I know you say that Gryffindor is the best, and I know Mum says Ravenclaw, but I honestly don't think there is a 'best House'. I think it depends on what you value. I enjoy being surrounded by ambitious and clever people._

_It's nice having Scorpius with me. He's been such a comfort to me and I think we've grown really close. I definitely count him as my best friend (Sorry Dad!). Believe it or not, he's actually helped me out with my homework!_

_I do miss home, and the rest of our family, and I can't wait to come home. I have so much to tell you!_

_Annora._

Satisfied, I put down my quill.

"That's heart-warming," Scorpius said over my shoulder.  
>"It's rude to read over other people's shoulders," I said without turning as I put my letter in an envelope. Scorpius sat on the couch behind me, placing his feet (crossed at the ankles) on the table.<br>"Your dad isn't going to like what you said about Slytherin," he pointed out. I shrugged.  
>"I think Dad has an unfair prejudice towards Slytherin. Besides, he <em>should<em> be happy for me, and proud, regardless of my House."

I turned to give Scorpius a defiant glare, which he ignored.

"Yeah, I suppose." He was looking uneasily at my letter.  
>"What's wrong?" I asked.<br>"Do you… I mean, did you mean what you said about me? You like having me here?"  
>"Of course," I assured him. "I don't know how much you read –"<br>"All of it," Scorpius interrupted.  
>"– But I did write that I consider you my best friend," I continued. "Whether or not you feel the same is irrelevant. I like being with you."<br>Scorpius was nodding, smiling slightly. He seemed pleased with himself.

Packing up my things, I felt as tingling sensation on the back of my neck. I suddenly felt self-conscious and I realised Scorpius was still looking at me. I met his stare, but his eyes were glazed over. He didn't notice I was looking at him. My amusement quickly turned to discomfort when I eventually grew uncomfortable under his gaze.

"What is it?" I asked curiously. He shook his head a little, as though clearing it, before answering.  
>Scorpius reached out and twisted a lock of my hair around his finger. "Just... your hair, it's shining," he muttered, looking at it closely. I bit my lip nervously.<br>"Green?" I guessed. He nodded, still not looking at me. "It's the lake. It makes my hair go weird."  
>"Matches your eyes," he murmured. He stood abruptly and walked away before I could respond.<p>

I sighed shakily. The intensity of the situation had my knees weak.

Grabbing the letter off of the table, I headed out towards the Owlery. It was chilly, with strong winds continuously blowing, so I picked up my pace. I held tightly to the letter so it couldn't blow away.

In the distance was an odd sight; tall blue mountains with green forests surrounding them, ice-covered lakes next to the Forbidden Forest. The views were odd but beautiful in the way they interlaced with each other.

I reached the Owlery and searched for a nice-looking owl. Trying not to step on too many feathers and droppings, I made my way across the tower to a beautiful chocolate-coloured owl with yellow eyes. It hooted softly as I tied the letter around its leg.

"Ottery St. Catchpole," I told it gently. It hooted again and I pushed it out the window. I watched it get smaller in the sky until it was almost a dot, then a gust of wind blew so strong I nearly fell over.

"Oh, careful there," someone said behind me. I turned quickly and saw an unfamiliar boy with sandy-blonde hair and brown eyes smiling at me. I smiled back.  
>"I'm sorry, the wind blew and I lost my footing," I explained quickly, gesturing to the window helplessly.<br>The boy smiled and held out his hand. "Shane."  
>I took it, hesitating only a second. "Annora."<br>He shook once. "Nice to meet you."  
>"What House are you in?" I wondered. "I haven't seen you before."<br>"Oh, Ravenclaw."

I didn't have any important classes with Ravenclaw's – meaning any class I was actually interested in.

"Do you want me to walk you back? I've just got to send this letter off..." Shane trailed off, sensing his intent was clear.  
>"Sure," I said after a moment of deliberation. I didn't see any harm in it.<p>

He picked an average-looking owl, with brown and white spots over its chest, and took it to the window. He murmured where to go and turned to me.

"You must be freezing! Here, take my cloak," he ordered, shrugging it off. I put it on gratefully and followed him outside.  
>"Now you'll be cold," I exclaimed. He shrugged.<br>"It's only a short walk," he said easily. I smiled at him.  
>"Thank you," I said genuinely. It seemed my thanks were ignored, however, as he seemed bored with the topic of conversation at hand.<p>

"I've heard about you," he said, changing the subject.  
>"Oh?"<br>"Yep. You're smart. And too nice to be in Slytherin. You should be in Ravenclaw."  
>I narrowed my eyes dangerously at him. "Too nice to be in Slytherin?" I repeated. He looked at me, nodding. He then realised that he had said the wrong thing.<br>"It's just... Slytherin's have a reputation for being... you know, quite mean..."

"Slytherin is a great House, and if you're pathetic enough to judge people by what House they belong to instead of getting to know them, I don't know why I'm talking to you," I snapped. I took off his cloak and handed it to him. "I can walk the rest of the way by myself," I said fiercely. That wasn't saying much, as I could see inside the doors of the castle clearly, but I didn't care. The point I was trying to make was blatantly obvious. I didn't want to walk with a stupid Ravenclaw.

Shane caught up with me, evidently ignoring my not-so-subtle hint. "Annora, wait. I'm sorry, okay? It was meant to be a compliment."  
>"Well it was an insult to me."<br>"I'm sorry."

I didn't say anything, because his apology was certainly not accepted and I couldn't be bothered talking to him.

We walked into the main hall and I turned left to go to the dungeons.  
>"Aren't you going to dinner?" Shane asked, putting a hand on my shoulder to stop me. I froze.<br>"Get your hand off me, please," I said as calmly as I could manage. I hated it when strangers thought they had a right to touch me.  
>Shane took it off immediately; the first smart thing he'd done since we met. "Dinner?" he repeated. I rolled my eyes.<br>"I have to go back to my common room first. Maybe I'll see you around."

And I walked off without waiting for an answer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**__ Okay, so that's a little insight to everyone's first year at Hogwarts! Basically, with Shane and Annora, Shane is persistent with her and waits for her at her classes, follows her, etc. He's a kind of mini-stalker, and Annora wonders why he was put in Ravenclaw because they're supposed to be smart and he won't take a hint. Finally, Scorpius notices and they have a "boy talk" (which means Scorpius hexed him... and got a bit violent) and he left her alone. _

_Rose keeps her promise to race James around the quidditch pitch every evening in second year, except for when they had quidditch practice, study groups, or when James had detention. They both made the quidditch team, James a Seeker, and Rose became chaser until fifth year when she decided to quit so she could concentrate on her OWLs._

_We're skipping forward to Sixth year now. Sorry we've missed a few years, but I don't have a mind creative enough to fill in that much time._


	5. Sunsets and Declarations

**CHAPTER 5**

**James POV**

Rose slumped on my shoulder, the platinum blonde highlights in her brown hair shining from the firelight. It fell into her eyes and I pushed it back quickly.

"James," she moaned.  
>"Hm?"<br>"I have so much to do!" she whispered. "Potions, Transfiguration, History of Magic, Muggle Studies! What am I going to do?"  
>"Not do it?" I suggested, twirling her hair around my finger. She sat up immediately.<br>"I can't not do it!" she cried. "I have to do it, or I'll fail!"  
>"I'm sure your extra credit work will make up for the mark," I said, trying to comfort her. She glared at me.<br>"I didn't do the extra credit to make up for a mark. I did it for extra credit!" She slapped me across the head. "Gosh, James!"  
>I rubbed my head, messing up my hair. "Sorry, Rose. Just get started now. It's only four."<p>

Rose sighed dramatically. "I don't even like Muggle Studies," she admitted as she pulled the textbook out of her bag.  
>"<em>'Muggle Inventions and Why Wizarding Society Doesn't Need Them<em>,'" I read aloud.  
>"Does it make you interested?" she asked distractedly, flipping through the pages. "I'm so dropping this next year. Aha!"<br>She lay the book down on the floor, rested her ink and parchment on the table and started writing.

"Be my girlfriend, Rose," I asked seriously.  
>"No," she said politely. I sighed. This was the fourth time she'd rejected me this week… and it was only Tuesday!<p>

I read over her shoulder. "_One of many Muggle inventions is a 'telephone'. It is similar to communicating by Floo Powder, Patronus or owl, but uses a technique called electricity_..."  
>"I'm bored," I said loudly. "New subject!"<p>

"James!" she protested when I grabbed for her parchment. I missed, but only because she yanked it out of the way.  
>"Come on, Rose!" I whined. "Loosen up a little. Let's go for a fly."<p>

Rose looked at me, her essay, the window, and back to me again. Her face was completely blank while she thought.

"No," she finally decided. I groaned.  
>"Fine, I'll just go by myself," I stated, stomping out of the common room. I expected her to call out to me, but when I looked back she was bent over her essay. I grumbled.<br>"Stupid girl with her stupid homework. Not even thinking about flying. No breaks for her. Stupid person."

I was so caught up in my grumbling that I didn't notice when I'd reached the broom shed. I reached in, found my broom and sped off towards Gryffindor tower.

I loved flying at this time of day. When the sun was setting and all the bugs were out, enjoying the last rays of sunshine, I could imagine that I was all alone in the world. Peace and quiet, instead of the loud raucous I usually surrounded myself with. But tonight, I wanted the company of one girl in particular.

I looked in the window and saw Rose sitting there with her friend, Pearl, next to her. They seemed to be having a meaningful conversation, but I didn't care. I was desperate for Rose's attention.

I tapped on the window loudly, and Pearl looked up. I tapped again and she looked at me. Her sharp black eyes appraised me carefully, sitting in an almond shape above her defined cheekbones. I gestured to Rose, and she shook her head.

Pearl nudged Rose and gestured to the window, smiling and giggling and all that other stuff girls do. Rose looked where she was pointing and smiled.

She nodded to Pearl and came and opened the window.

"What is it, Potter?" she asked, resting her face in her hands. I shrugged.  
>"Nothing in particular, Malfoy. I was just out here, flying by my lonesome, when I craved some company."<br>"I'm sure Pearl would be more than happy to accompany you on your joyride," she said dryly.  
>"You know I only want you, darling," I flirted. "Come on, Malfoy, You should see the view. It's amazing."<br>"Is that supposed to tempt me?"  
>"Yes," I said obviously. I ran a hand through my hair. "Is it working?"<br>Rose smiled beautifully at me. "Maybe," she said.

I sighed. It was time to beg.

"Rose, my beautiful and lovely Rose, would you like to come watch the sunset with me?" I asked formally. She snorted with laughter.  
>"Well, alright," she agreed, climbing through the window easily. I turned the broom around so that she could sit on the end. She wrapped her arms around my waist and I sped off.<p>

"You could've just asked, you know."  
>"I asked you before!"<br>"But I was doing my essay then, and now I'm finished. And I meant without the theatrics."  
>I grinned. "Theatrics make it more interesting. Besides, it was all true anyway."<br>Rose was silent for a bit. "You think I'm beautiful?" she asked quietly.  
>I stopped at the very top of Hogwarts and hovered above a platform big enough to fit four people. "After you," I said, gesturing for her to get off. She did and I lowered myself to stand next to her. "I think you're as beautiful as that," I said honestly, gesturing to the sunset.<p>

Indescribable beauty in the form of rich pinks, purples, reds, yellows and orange swirled around each other to create the prettiest sunset I had ever seen. Grey clouds were above our heads, blending into the sunset perfectly.

Rose blushed lightly. "Thanks," she said, her face blank. She looked at me. "So how many girls have you brought up here to seduce?" I knew I looked offended, because she laughed. "Oh, come on, James! You think I don't know how you work by now? We're 16. I've known you since... well, I've known you well since we were 9."  
>"And that makes you an expert on me now, does it?" I wondered. Rose shook her head.<br>"No. What makes me an expert on you is the fact that you've dated all of my friends, who tell me everything. Everything."  
>"I bet none of them have told you about this, though," I pointed out. Her eyes narrowed in thought.<br>"Now you mention it, no. I wonder why that is."  
>"Because you're the only girl I've ever brought up here."<br>Rose looked at me, astonished. "And why's that?"

I sighed. "Because... you're special, Rose. And rare. Like this sunset. We'll never see another one like it. And I think I'm kind of in love with you."

Mentally, I berated myself. For someone with such an extensive reputation of being smooth, I really screwed that up. Hadn't I been dreaming of me declaring my love for Rose for months now? Didn't I memorise poems, pick-up lines, and quotes that I thought I could incorporate into this scene? At least I got the bloody place right.

Rose froze. "What did you just say?"  
>"I said, I think I'm kind of in love with you."<br>"I know you think that, James, but I think I'm in love with the pancakes I have for breakfast, so…" Rose trailed off with a smile on her face; I chuckled at her joke.  
>"This isn't the time for jokes, Rosie," I said, trying to be firm. "I'm serious. I adore you. How could I not?"<br>"Well, I can think of a lot of reasons to not adore you," Rose said casually. I gave a noise of protest, then took it into my stride.  
>"Then let me show you how wrong you are."<p>

I watched Rose purse her lips in deliberation and my heart leapt with joy. Considering my offer was much better than poking fun at me. Deciding she needed another push in the right direction, I pressed my case.

"Isn't it funny how my position in quidditch is the seeker… I know what I want, and I only want that… You're the snitch in this game of quidditch, Rose. I'm chasing you."  
>"To win," Rose pointed out. "That was a horrible metaphor, Potter."<p>

I ran a hand through my hair. "But sweet, because I put a lot of thought into it?" I offered helplessly.  
>Rose smirked. "I suppose so. Maybe it's time to use your brain power for something else."<br>"Like wha – _oh._"

Rose had her hand on the back of my neck, pulling my head down to hers gently. She stood on her tiptoes. Automatically my arms wound around her small waist, partly to balance her but mainly to pull her closer. Her eyes were on my mouth and we were three inches apart, two inches apart…

Was the world about to explode or was that just my head? My heart raced in anticipation.

One inch apart.

I could feel the soft skin of her lips on mine when the rain started.


	6. Rain and Advice

**CHAPTER 6  
>James POV<strong>

I couldn't have imagined worse timing. And it wasn't just rain, either. It quickly evolved into hail and lightning.

Was the entire world against me? Geez. Rose obviously didn't have any romantic ideas about kissing in the rain, either.

"Oh, Merlin!" Rose cried at the first rumble of thunder. I jumped on my broom, Rose only a second behind me. "Go!"

I zoomed down to the broom shed so I could put my treasured possession away safely. I ran inside the shed, cast a quick drying charm on it, and ran out again. It took less than ten seconds, but Rose was soaked to the bone.

"Why on earth did you just do that?" she demanded. I grabbed her hand and started running to the castle, pulling her with me.  
>"Well I'm not going to bring it up to the common room, am I, Genius?" I replied sarcastically over the noise of lightning. Rose ducked and ran faster.<p>

We skidded onto the path leading up to the front doors, nearly fell over, but kept running until we reached the safety and warmth of the Entrance Hall. We bent over, huffing and puffing and dripping wet, and tried to catch our breath.

"I... am... drenched...Potter," Rose growled ineffectively. I tried to laugh, but was so out of breath I couldn't.  
>"It's...not...so...bad," I managed, before collapsing on the floor. As I hit the ground, my wand fell out of my pocket. I grabbed it and quickly cast a drying and warming spell on myself. I immediately felt better, if only I could breathe.<p>

Rose had most of her breath back when she cast her own charms. "That was enjoyable," she said sarcastically, pulling me up. "If you kept your bloody broom on hand, we could fly up the staircase to the common room," she added.  
>I nodded, ignoring the rude tone and led her to a secret passage that led straight to the Gryffindor portrait. Rose kept any apology she may have had to herself.<p>

We got out on the other side and found the common room empty.

"Oh, right. Dinner." Rose looked at me tiredly. "I don't suppose that passage goes back down, does it?"

I shook my head, grinning. "One way only, Malfoy. Come on, you'll feel better after you've eaten."  
>I held to portrait open for her and eventually she clambered through, albeit reluctantly.<p>

"I'm so tired," she yawned.  
>"You haven't ran anywhere in a while, have you?" I asked, amused. She scowled and shook her head.<br>"There's no need. Why run when I can fly or Floo?"  
>"That's like saying, why write when I have a Quick Quotes Quill?"<br>"No it isn't, Potter."

We walked on in comfortable silence until I remembered the rooftop. How could I have forgotten that almost-kiss?

"Say, Rose..." I said as she pushed open the doors.  
>"Yeah?"<br>"Are we gonna finish what we started on the roof?" Like a bargaining chip, I gave Rose my most charming grin. She smiled back, her pale eyes softened.  
>"Maybe," she said, and flounced off to sit with Pearl. I let out a gust of air. Maybe was one step up from no.<p>

**Rose POV**

Oh. My. Gosh.

My heart was beating erratically as I calmly sat next to Pearl. I refused to look around the Great Hall to see where James sat; in fact, my eyes stayed firmly on my plate as I fought to hide my grin.

"Pearl," I hissed under my breath.  
>"Mhm?"<br>"Can we talk? Now?"

Pearl swallowed, sighed as though she was pleasantly full, and left the Hall.

No one looked at her twice, as usual. Pearl and I had perfected this stealthy operation years ago, and no one had ever caught us. The need to talk to each other was so strong at some points in our lives that absolute secrecy was necessary, and at Hogwarts, secrecy was hard to come by.

I observed the Great Hall casually, looking for anyone watching me. Scorpius was, and I smiled at him. He smiled back quickly with a quick nod of the head. James was as well, but he didn't matter. I left the Hall as quickly as Pearl did and took a shortcut to the Common Room.

We met up outside the portrait.

"Rosie, Rosie, Rosie. What are we going to do with you?" Pearl said in a singsong tone. I rolled my eyes, said the password, and we hid in the dormitories. Making ourselves comfortable on the beds, Pearl had a knowing look in her eye.

"You know what we've told you about James Potter, Rose," she said before I'd even opened my mouth.  
>"But Pearl-" I started, but she interrupted.<br>"Where did he take you? The lake? Forbidden Forest? Come on, Rose. We know how he works!"  
>"If you'll let me tell you, I might listen to what you have to say," I told her. She clamped her mouth shut immediately. "Have you ever been to the top of Hogwarts?" I asked. She shook her head.<br>"I don't like to fly, Rose," she reminded me.  
>"Oh, right. Well on the roof, there's a platform that could fit you and me easily. We stopped there and James pointed out the sunset and said..."<br>"Yes..." she prompted. I took a deep breath.  
>"He said I was as beautiful as the sunset," I murmured, smiling slightly.<p>

Pearl sighed.

"Oh, Rose!" She exclaimed. "That is kind of cliché, sweetie. We know how he is! He's James Potter, for Merlin's sake! He's a player – a hot one, I know – but a player nonetheless. How many girls has he been with since third year?"

I glared at Pearl, not because she was being rude, but because she was saying what I had forgotten and I resented her for it.

"He was serious, Pearl, I know it!"  
>"Every other girl said that too!" she said desperately.<br>My face went blank, my eyes narrowed dangerously and when I spoke, it was with a tone I'd never used towards Pearl before.  
>"You're just pissed because he screwed you over," I snarled. "And it's my life, not yours, and what I do with James is none of your business."<p>

"If you didn't want my opinion, you wouldn't have asked me here," Pearl pointed out. "But seriously, Rose. What has gotten into you? How many times have you told me how much you hated him? How you hated how he thought he was so amazing because he was Seeker? Because he's screwed so many girls over? What's changed?"  
>"I… I think he's cute. He's changed," I said quietly, guilty about snapping at her (though I'd never admit it).<p>

Pearl, sensing the change in my mood, sighed. "Yes he's cute, but Merlin. I don't know how much he's changed, Rose. But don't say I didn't warn you when he screws you over." She stood, patted the bed flat so no one would know she sat on it, and started to strut away when I called out to her.

"He won't!"  
>"You don't know that!" she called over her shoulder, her short, dark brown hair swinging.<br>"You don't know that either," I muttered under my breath when she was gone.

And man, did I hope she didn't.


	7. Discussions and Girls

**CHAPTER 7**

**Annora POV**

I looked as surreptitiously as possible at a certain blonde-haired boy whispering in a girl's ear.

The girl was auburn haired and blue eyed, small and slim. Her name was Tamara, and she was my best girl friend. She leant back and gazed at the blonde adoringly, running her hand through his hair. He whispered something else which made her smile.

The boy had platinum-blonde hair and cinnamon eyes. Quidditch had shaped and changed him well since Second year. That was Scorpius, and he was my best boy friend.

Note the space there.

I looked over at the two on the couch again and saw Scorpius nibbling at her ear. I sighed, slammed by book shut, and stomped past them to the dormitories.

They didn't notice me pass.

I growled as I paced in the dormitory. "Oh no, 'Nora, I don't like anybody right now," I mocked Tamara's past words. "No, the looks between Scorpius and I don't mean anything. I understand how you feel about him, 'Nora. Believe me when I say I know he's off limits. He's a player anyway."

I kicked Tamara's trunk, hard. It moved halfway across the room. "I should've known better than to believe her," I muttered, moving it back slowly.

"What are you doing with my trunk?"

I looked up and saw Tamara standing at the door with her arms crossed. "Merlin, Tammy, you scared me! I–I... um, I..."  
>She wasn't listening. "I heard a bang. Scorpius and I were just saying goodnight..." She saw my face which had evolved into a deep scowl, and shut up quickly.<br>"I tripped," I muttered, standing up and glaring at her subtly. She shifted uneasily.

"What's wrong, 'Nora?" she asked. I held back a scoff.  
>"Like you don't know already."<br>"It's Scorpius, isn't it?" she said knowingly. I frowned.  
>"Last I heard, he wasn't worth anyone's time because he was just a player," I snapped. Tamara blinked and sat on the edge of her bed, moulding her lips together.<br>"'Nora, I know how you must be feeling..." she started, but I didn't let her talk.  
>"What's going to happen when you two break up? Who's going to end up in the middle? Tamara, you two are my best friends. When you're over, I'm going to have to choose between you! How could you be so inconsiderate?"<br>My rant seemed to have no effect on the girl. "Oh, 'Nora. We aren't going to break up," she laughed, like the idea of it was ludicrous.

_I hope you do. And soon._

"You can't know that," I grumbled. Tamara started brushing her hair; long, careful strokes.  
>"In Divination, when we were looking into the crystal balls, I saw someone. Professor Bellberry said that someone is the person I'll spend the rest of my life with. He looked like Scorpius."<br>"Plenty of people could look like Scorpius," I muttered. "On average there are seven people in the world who look similar to each other."

Tamara shrugged and got changed into her pyjamas silently.

"You said you didn't like anyone," I reminded her. I saw her shrug once again.  
>"It's not like I lied," she said thoughtfully, pulling the covers up to her shoulders. "I mean, Scorpius isn't just anyone, is he? You know that."<br>"You know I like him," I said quietly. Tamara shrugged for a third time, like it was no big deal.  
>"Hey, he asked me out. If you have a problem with it, you go talk to him about it."<p>

"I will tomorrow."

The look I received from Tamara told me that she clearly believed I wouldn't. Slinking into my covers, I promised myself that I would. Tomorrow. Today, the scar was just too fresh.

Scorpius and I were doing our homework in the Library, avoiding the usual noise of the common room. I had avoided the topic all day, but I couldn't hold in my emotions any longer. It was time to face the elephant in the room – an elephant that Scorpius wasn't even aware of.

"How's Tamara?" I asked casually as I bent over my essay, hiding most of my face. He shrugged.  
>"Eh. Alright."<p>

That wasn't helpful for the conversation. I scrambled for something else to say.

"You guys seem pretty close," I ventured. Scorpius looked up at me over the table.  
>"She's my girlfriend," he said slowly, as though he thought I was the slow one.<br>"Yeah, I noticed that last night." My voice was harsher than I intended but it caught his attention. Scorpius looked, if possible, slightly guilty.

"How much did you see?"

_Oh. Ugh!_

"I saw you biting her ear, then I left. It was revolting." I knew my comment would have no effect on Scorpius, because I had often used the phrase when it came to him and his pursuit of girls.  
>"Oh yeah, I heard you pass. You sounded pissed."<p>

I waited for him to piece everything together patiently. Scorpius was bent over a book but he didn't seem to be reading; his eyes flickered around the desk, and his fingers played with the edges of pages. He was obviously deep in thought.

It took a long time, at least five minutes, for Scorpius to come to a conclusion which surprised me. He was usually so quick at noticing things.

"Hey," he began. "Are you mad because she's your best friend?"  
>Almost. "I guess so."<br>He groaned. "Annora, come on. Out with it. I know there's something on your mind."  
>"Just... I don't want to have to choose between you when you break up. And don't tell me you won't, because I know you will, sooner or later." I stared at him defiantly while he tapped his quill on his chin.<br>"Have you talked to Tamara about this?"  
>I sneered. "Yes. She told me about her Divination theory."<br>Scorpius tilted his head. "Huh?"  
>I jolted. "Oh. Um, never mind."<p>

Scorpius stood up faster than my eyes could follow. I froze when he sat next to me and looked deep into my eyes. "Annora," he said in a deep voice. "What Divination theory?"  
>"The one where she saw the guy she was going to spend the rest of her life with," I breathed. Scorpius snorted.<br>"Tell me the whole story."  
>"It's nothing, really," I tried to convince him, to no avail. I sighed. "Apparently, she saw the guy she was going to spend her life with in a crystal ball, and he just happened to look like you."<p>

Scorpius groaned. "Oh. Ugh. She's... clingy, isn't she?"  
>"More like determinedly positive," I allowed. He laughed, and then sighed.<br>"I'm going to have to drop her, aren't I?"

I nodded, silently cheering inside. It was so simple! "And I'm going to have to choose, aren't I?"  
>He shook his head, ruffled my hair, and went back to his side of the table. "No, Annora. You and I both know there's no choice here. You'll always choose me."<br>I scoffed. "Oh, don't be so cocky."  
>He grinned at me. "Sometimes, Annora, I have to be around you."<br>I blushed crazily.

Scorpius sighed loudly and packed up his stuff. "Well, it looks like I've got a little something to deal with. I'll see you later." Winking, he sauntered out.

I sighed, smiled, and rested in my chair. "Well, there's no way I'm finishing this tonight," I mumbled, and followed Scorpius out, slinging my bag over my shoulder.


	8. Break Ups and Kisses

**CHAPTER 8**

**Scorpius POV**

"Tamara, I'm breaking up with you," I said finally, ignoring her adoring eyes and suggestive movements. Her mouth opened a little in shock. I suppose I hadn't really eased into it, or given any hints that I was unhappy, but still. I had a reputation; serves her right for not being mentally prepared.

"What?" she whispered, her usually bright blue eyes dull. I pushed her hair behind her ear.  
>"I'm breaking up with you," I repeated softly. Tears formed and ran down her cheeks, some of which I wiped away with my thumb.<br>"No. You can't be, we're meant to be together!" she cried, her head dipping. I shook my head, resting my hands on my thighs.  
>"I'm not the guy you saw in the crystal ball, Tamara. I'm sorry. It was good while it lasted, but it's just not right. We aren't right."<p>

She whipped her head up. "Who told you about that? It was Annora, wasn't it? Wasn't it?"  
>"That's not important, Tamara, and it's not about that anyway. We just don't work."<br>"Oh, I'm going to hex that little bitch! I can't believe it! Out of jealousy, of all things! Ugh!"  
>I tilted my head. "Out of jealousy?" I questioned.<p>

Tamara glared at me. "Annora told you that to break us up because she's in love with you," she snapped. I kept my face carefully neutral, forcing down the excitement that boiled in my stomach.  
>"Tamara, we're over," I said firmly. With one last withering look, crying and sniffing loudly, she ran into the dormitories.<p>

I sighed in relief. I've always hated breakups, no matter who it was or how bad the relationship had been. I wasn't heartless, after all.

"Hey man," came a voice from behind me. My best mate, Jasper Gabriel, thumped onto the couch next to me. He ran a hand through his dark caramel hair.

"Bad breakup?" he asked knowingly, nodding his head towards the dormitories. I nodded and sighed. "Doesn't matter. I'm over it."  
>"She isn't," he pointed out.<br>"Who cares?"  
>"True that. How many girls do you reckon we've dumped in the last few years?" he wondered casually, winking at a fourth year that just walked past. She rolled her eyes and flipped him the bird.<p>

"Ouch," Jasper muttered. I laughed.  
>"Not every girl falls for your charm, Jasper," I chuckled. He punched me on the arm.<br>"Not every girl falls for yours, either," he retorted, eyeing Annora carefully.  
>"We'll see," I said quietly, which he didn't hear.<p>

"Why don't you just tap her already?" he wondered. I hit him. "I mean, come on. She's hot."  
>"You don't have to make it sound so bad," I told him. I looked at Annora too, who must have felt eyes on her because she looked up and smiled at me. I grinned back.<p>

"She's into you," Jasper said scandalously. "I see it in her eyes. Come on, Scorpius! Go talk to her."  
>I burst out laughing. "Jazz, I talk to her every day. We're best friends."<br>"Then it should be easy," he said, winking. I rolled my eyes and pushed him off the couch.

"It should be, but it isn't," I muttered to him, joining him on the floor.  
>"Why not?"<br>"Because..." Why can't I explain it? Why doesn't he see that it's complicated? "It's complicated," I said at last. Jasper waited for me to explain with an impatient expression. "Because we're best friends. We've known each other since we were born. Like, our families are close, man. It would be awkward if we broke up. And I don't even know if she likes me."

"Mm, yeah, you shouldn't date your best friend," Jasper said, nodding his head. He then rolled his eyes. "Gee, mate, there are no laws when it comes to dating. You date who you want. And who says it would be awkward if you broke up? Again, no laws in dating. It could be a mutual agreement, for all you know."  
>"That's exactly it, Jasper, I don't know. I don't like not knowing these things."<br>He snorted. "Yeah, 'cause you knew so much when you first started dating. Come on, Scorpius, use your brain. There's a first time for everything. Annora is no different."

I sighed and glanced at her again, noting the way her hair had an aura of green around it. She was biting on her lower lip unconsciously as she read – a habit she'd picked up over the years – and her eyes moved quickly, purple streaking through the green lightly.

"She is kinda hot, isn't she?" I allowed finally. Jasper grinned.  
>"Sure is. Now if you don't go talk to her, I will. And I'll tell her all your deepest secrets and embarrassing moments."<br>I glared. "Why you're my best mate, I'll never know," I snapped, leaving him on the floor. He got out a book and sat on the couch with it, but I knew he would be watching me.

The pressure I felt from such a little action was almost crippling, but I held my head tall and walked over to Annora. Did I not just say that we talked all the time? Why was I so nervous?

_Deep breathing is the key._

"Are you going to stand there all night or do you want to sit down?" Annora asked dreamily. I blinked and sat down, Annora watching me carefully. "Are you okay, Scorpius? You look awfully pale."

Geez. Was I? Maybe Jasper is more of a dick than I thought. I didn't need the pressure of knowing he was expecting me to make a move!

I shrugged. "Just a bit tired." I sat down opposite her, dragging the chair along the tiles. A table was between us which I rested my hand on.  
>"Liar. You looked fine not five minutes ago," Annora said. She leant forward to rest her head in her hand. "Which makes me wonder what Jasper could have possibly said to make you so pale."<br>I couldn't help but smile at her easy tone. She was so casual; it was comforting. "Jasper threatened to tell you all of my secrets and embarrassing moments if I didn't come and talk to you," I explained, sitting next to the pretty girl.  
>"Well, as your best friend, I would like to think that I already know them," she teased, "But then again, I think it's a good thing I don't."<p>

_Best friend._ It was strange how at one point in my life, five or six years ago, those words had meant so much to me, and now they were like a death sentence.

"Tamara said you were in love with me," I blurted. My teeth bit into my lip painfully; what on earth had possessed me to say that? Annora looked shocked, like she wanted to die, furious, and then resigned. I stayed quiet, knowing that if I opened my mouth again I would probably say something stupid again.

"Is that why you two broke up?" Annora asked finally. At my questioning look, she said, "Tamara's been giving me the stank eye a lot, it was a reasonable assumption."  
>"Well, you know, I had to leave her! That Divination thing you told me about was creepy and she had to know I thought so," I said defensively. Annora sighed comically.<p>

"Scorpius, you don't say things like that to a girl! You shouldn't even mention who told you. Don't you know anything about girls?"  
>"I didn't tell her you told me, she guessed. And yes, actually, I know a lot about girls. Me and Jasper have set the standard for every other guy out there!"<br>"Cocky, much?"  
>"It's true," I said coolly.<br>"Well, Scorpius, if you know so much about girls, what do you know about me?" she wondered.

I grinned evilly at her. Besides this being a wonderful time to show off my extensive knowledge about my best friend, this was also the perfect opening.

"I know that you like your hair being scrunched at the scalp," I said, demonstrating. "I know you haven't dated a guy smaller than you because you hate being taller than them. I know that you love your space and can't stand it when guys linger around you. I know that you like your ass being touched lightly when they walk past, but only then. I know for a fact that you're a virgin, and Jazz would love to change that."

The blush that graced Annora's face was too adorable. "Is that all?" she asked, looking amused despite her embarrassment. I shook my head.

"I know that you'd like to change that too. I know someone who can help with that, if you're interested." I winked at her. "I know just how you like to be kissed, too."  
>"Oh really?"<br>"Really," I grinned. "Do you want me to show you?"  
>"I dunno, I should get back to doing my work," she sighed dramatically. "Essay's to write, tests to study for…"<p>

Annora stood, gathering her books. The look she sent me made tingles occur all over my body; her eyes were bright and… encouraging? Or was that wishful thinking?

I stood as well, softly taking the books out of her arms.

"Not important," I murmured, trailing kisses down her jaw bone. My hands tangled in her hair at the back of her head, making her sigh pleasantly. I allowed her to run her tongue over my bottom lip before I covered her mouth with mine and kissed her until her knees were weak.


	9. Flying, Falling, and Finally

**CHAPTER 9**

**Rose POV**

Deciding that since James was a close friend and usually quite supportive, I wouldn't feel too awful making him listen to me moan. On a soft couch beside a window, I leant into James' shoulder sadly.

"This is depressing," I told him. He stroked my hair softly and took the test I was holding out for him.  
>"An E?" he asked disbelievingly, looking it over. "What happened?"<br>I snatched it back, embarrassed. "I didn't have time to study!"  
>"Babe, you can't study for a pop test."<br>"But James, I know all of these answers! I just... was out of my game, that's all. Professor Identy even asked me after class if I was feeling okay! I feel terrible." Wallowing in misery, I slunk even further into James' side.

"Be my girlfriend, Rose," he whispered in my ear. I shook my head, smiling.

James tilted my face up and gave me the softest kiss imaginable. It was by no means my first kiss, but it was the first kiss between us and I found I didn't mind I was caught unaware. It made my toes tingle but other than that, I didn't think about it, really.

"Let's go for a fly," he mumbled against my lips. I sighed.  
>"Why?" I whispered.<br>"It always makes me feel better," he said as he stood up, pulling me with him. I looked back at the common room and saw a group of girls eyeing me enviously as I left. The sight made me laugh.

"Accio James' broom," I said when James started heading towards the Quidditch pitch. At his questioning look, I laughed. "Hey, you may be fit, but I'm not walking all the way there!"

The broom came floating towards us in an eerie manner, but I didn't care. I got on behind James and he kicked off, flying over the edge of the Forbidden Forest, the lake with the squid, over the Hogwarts grounds.

"You're determined, aren't you?" I asked when he hovered over that platform. He shrugged, grinning charmingly at me. I hopped off and sat down, watching the clouds. "I hope it doesn't rain," I teased. James practically ignored me.  
>"Stand up," he encouraged. I did and turned towards him. "Who's determined now?" he asked jokingly. I rolled my eyes and let him turn me away from the west and towards the east.<p>

"See how the night's mixing in with the day?" he asked. I nodded. "It's my favourite place to look at in the sky."  
>"It's beautiful," I murmured.<br>"So are you," he whispered in my ear, then trailed light kisses down my jaw line. I turned and met his lips, my hands immediately going to the hair I had despised for so long. It was soft and silky against my fingers as I tangled it around them. When James pushed his tongue into my mouth, I didn't resist. I let him explore and took charge when he let me.

We broke apart only when the need for air became desperate. "You're amazing," he breathed. I smiled.  
>"You aren't too bad either."<br>"That's not what other girls have said."

_What?_

I stepped away. "Don't compare me to other girls," I snapped. James immediately looked ashamed.  
>"I didn't mean it like that, Rose," he said pleadingly. He reached for my hand, but I stepped back so he couldn't reach it.<p>

How dare he try and compare me to anyone? All this talk of only wanting me… Pearl was right after all!

James opened his mouth, a worried look on his face, and reached out once again, but I took another step back.

I was falling, falling, screaming!

"ARRRRRRRRRGH!"

I fell past towers and windows and people so fast it scared me. My hair was whipping my face and it wasn't just my stomach that had butterflies – they were escaping up through my chest. I didn't feel free as I fell; I was constricted and terrified.

_I'm dying_, I thought. _I'm about to die_.

I fainted when I felt his arms go around me.

"I had to wait." Who was that? He was familiar. "I play Quidditch, Professor. I knew how far off the ground I had to be before I caught her. I could've killed us both, but I didn't."

My saviour, yes, of course it was. He had the voice of an angel.

"You're very lucky, Mr Potter. Lucky that you had an extensive knowledge of falling off brooms. I'll leave you to rest."  
>"Thank you, sir."<p>

Like caramel dripping. It made me want to open my eyes.  
>But I was so, so tired.<p>

"I'm sorry, Rose. I wish you didn't fall. I've fucked everything up. Dammit." My saviour was whispering loudly. "I wish you could hear me. Please wake up."

Wake up? I was awake, and I could hear him. Didn't he know that?

"It's been too long, already. Please, please wake up."

I tried to open my eyes, but I couldn't. They were too heavy.

"Dammit."

I heard the movement of sheets, and then I fell back into the warmth of unconsciousness.

"Where is she? Is she okay? Can I see her? Let me in!"

I heard the voice beyond the door and my eyes opened automatically. That voice was familiar.

The doors burst open and Mum came running in. "Oh Merlin, Rosie! Open your eyes, sweetie, look at mummy." I opened my eyes again, not realising I'd shut them at the noise.  
>"No... tired..."<br>"Look at us, Rose."

I turned my head and looked at my parents face on; Mum, worried and pale. Dad, surveying everything with a slight sneer. He didn't look too pleased to be here.

"Mum? Dad?" I croaked out. Mum sobbed and pulled me into a harsh hug.  
>"Easy, Granger. She's fragile," Dad warned her. I rolled my eyes, but mum let me go immediately.<br>"Where's Scorpius?" I asked. A flash of hurt went across mum's face, but she hid it well.  
>"In class, honey."<p>

I sat up slowly, scooting back on the bed to lean on the pillows. "Oh, no. I'm missing classes. I have essay's due!"  
>Dad snorted. "It's your fault she's like this," he said to mum. She shushed him.<br>"How are you feeling?" she asked me. I shrugged, and although it hurt, I didn't show it.  
>"A bit sore, mainly tired. No biggie."<br>Now Mum glared at Dad. "It's your fault she's like this," she mimicked. He rolled his eyes.  
>Dad sat on the side of my bed opposite mum. "Do you remember what happened?"<p>

I thought about it. "James and I were... yeah. I... I fell. I remember screaming."  
>"Anything else?" he pressed. I shook my head.<br>"I told you she wouldn't remember much," a new voice said. My saviour's voice.  
>"James," I whispered, smiling. Mum went over to his bed and hugged him carefully. I was shocked to see him covered in bandages and a back brace.<p>

"Oh Merlin, what happened?" I cried. James smiled weakly at me.  
>"I saved you, Rose. I caught you."<br>"But... you only had your broom... our wands weren't with us..." James looked at me apologetically while I pieced it together.  
>"You caught me on your broom?" I checked. He nodded. I then noticed his back brace again. "And we fell. Oh Merlin, we fell. You caught me. Saved me. We could've died!" I cried. James looked anxiously at mum.<p>

She pushed me into a reclined position. "Calm down, Rose. You're fine. James is fine, he saved you."  
>"What is wrong with that Potter family?" Dad grumbled. Mum laughed, but soon sobered.<br>"Do you get what happened now, Rose?"  
>I nodded. "I fell. James flew down to me on his broom and caught me. We fell together, and judging by his state, I landed on him. I just don't get how we survived."<p>

I saw James shift out of the corner of my eye, and I whipped my head around to glare at him. Muscles in my neck screamed in protest and I absentmindedly used my hand to rub it better.

"I had to wait, Rose. I've fallen off enough brooms to know where a safe height is. I had to wait until you were so close to the ground. So, so close, I nearly waited too long. But I saved you, Rose. We're safe."  
>I let that roll through my mind. "You idiot! You could've died!" I yelled.<br>"Rose, if I just left you to fall, you definitely would have died."  
>"I am not worth the risk of both of us dying," I said firmly. "Better one of us definitely survives than risk neither of us living!"<br>"No. I couldn't live with myself knowing that it was my fault. You're worth every risk, Rose."

At a quiet cough, I suddenly remembered that we were not alone and our argument was for another time. Dad was frowning at James, Mum looked worried. James was looking at them obviously, trying to convey a message.

Mum caught on quickly. "Um... we're just going to... we'll be..."  
>Dad interjected. "We're going outside," he said smoothly. He then muttered in Mum's ear, "I don't want her to fall in love with a Potter!"<br>Mum hit him – "Draco!" – and they left.

James began to speak before an awkward silence could ensue. "I couldn't live with myself if it was my fault you died, Rose."  
>"It wouldn't be your fault, James."<br>"Yes, it would be," he pressed. "What I said made you step back. I tried to come closer, which made you fall. I took you up there in the first place."  
>I could see his point. "I wouldn't blame you, James," I said quietly.<br>He sighed. "Thanks, Rose."

A moment of silence surrounded us before he broke it. "Be my girlfriend, Rose?"

I smiled. "Is this really the most appropriate time?"  
>James looked bashful. "It's never the most appropriate time though, is it?"<br>"I suppose not."

Eager silence followed my statement. "So that's not a no…" James observed. I nodded in agreement.  
>"That's definitely not a no."<p>

James gave me a cocky grin because he knew that I had finally said yes.


	10. Embarrassment and Confusion

**CHAPTER 10**

**Scorpius POV**

"I want to see my sister," I demanded. Mum and Dad waited outside the Hospital, holding hands.  
>"You can't, Scorpius," Mum said patiently. "She's having her potions."<br>"If you go in there, you'll slow down the healing process," Dad added.

I sighed and sat against the wall. "She's my _twin. _Why did I only just find out about her?"  
>"You were in class, sweetie," Mum said. "We didn't want to worry you."<br>"But I had double Potions with the Hufflepuffs!" I whined. Dad laughed.  
>"Sorry, son. Next time I'll get you out of there."<br>"Thanks, Dad.

It seemed like hours later the Hospital doors opened. "You can come in," the patron said. "But only for a minute."  
>I stood immediately. "Can I see her alone?" I asked my parents. They nodded and gestured for me to go in.<p>

I walked through the doors silently, looking for Rose. I expected her to be weak, pale, insignificant, from the way my parents spoke about her. However, my fears were diminished when I found her at the farthest bed, sitting up and laughing with James.

"Scorpius!" she said happily, smiling at me. I picked up my pace and hugged her tight.  
>"Not so strong, Scorpius. She's fragile," James joked. I grinned at him.<br>"Thanks for saving my sister, Potter," I said earnestly. He shrugged.  
>"Anytime."<br>"Let's hope there won't be another time," Rose interjected. I squeezed her hand. "Why weren't you in earlier?" she asked, frowning.  
>"Mum wanted me to stay in class," I grumbled. Rose sighed.<br>"How typical."

I nodded. "So when are you going to be set free?" I asked. Rose shrugged.  
>"Tomorrow, if everything goes well," James yawned. "Stupid potion," he growled before falling asleep.<br>"I'll see you tomorrow," Rose said, and then she too fell asleep.  
>"Out!" the patron ordered, waving her hands at me. "My patients need rest! Out now!" I stood hurriedly and left, keeping one eye on her when she got her wand out. She closed the curtains and the room was shrouded in darkness.<p>

Outside in the hall, my parents seemed to be waiting for me to give them information. "James reckons they'll be out tomorrow," I said before Mum and Dad could say anything.

"Oh, good," Mum said.  
>"I'm gonna go do... something," I muttered with my head down. Through my lashes I saw them nod and give me sympathetic looks. I turned around hurried away, going straight to the Library.<p>

Annora was waiting there, impatiently by the looks of it. She was trying to write but she kept tapping her quill against the parchment. I slid into the seat beside her.  
>"How's Rose?" she asked immediately. I shrugged.<br>"James reckons they'll be out by tomorrow," I said blandly, sighing and stretching backwards on the chair. I tilted it onto its two back legs.  
>"Well that's good, isn't it?"<br>"I suppose."

Annora's eyes flickered between me, the door and the table. I slammed the chair back onto all fours which made her jump. "What's up with you?" I asked curiously, looking deeply into her eyes. They looked away with a shifty movement.  
>"Nothing."<br>"Don't lie to me; I can't believe you're even trying." Annora flipped her hair back and mock-glared at me for a second before her face fell.

"I ran into that Ravenclaw guy again, Shane."

My temper blazed. "Do I need to sort some sense into him again?" I demanded heatedly. Annora shook her head and, for some reason, blushed.  
>"No, he was just being nosy about my status," she snorted.<br>"Huh?"  
>Her blushed deepened. "You know. My status. If I'm taken or not."<br>I barked out a laugh. "I can imagine his face when you told him you were."  
>She scowled. "I actually said 'leave me alone you stupid Ravenclaw, you're supposed to be smart. And if you even look at me one more time and I find out, I'll hex you into the next century'."<p>

I couldn't help but laugh. "Oh Annora, you should've told him I'd come after him."  
>She grinned. "You can be my secret weapon, how about that?"<br>"Sounds good."

Annora looked down at her parchment and quickly covered it up. "Well, I'm not finishing that tonight," she said, looking very flustered. I smirked.  
>"What, wrote such a bad essay that you're embarrassed?" I asked.<br>She nodded. "Oh yes, very bad, yes."  
>My smirk dropped. "Show me, 'Nora. I can help."<br>"No, really, that's not necessary... No!"  
>I grabbed for the paper and got it. Annora was too slow for me.<p>

Lifting it up grandly and preparing to read it aloud, I coughed in shock.

Written all over the paper in fancy writing was Annora Malfoy. I smirked at Annora, who looked like she'd like to die then and there.

_Annora Weasley-Malfoy... Mrs Malfoy... Annora Claudia Malfoy..._

She snatched it back, blushing furiously. "I'm not clingy, Scorpius," she snarled. "Don't say anything. Not a single word."  
>I choked on my laughter. Annora was like an angry kitten who thought it was a lion.<br>"Oh, shut up Scorpius!" she exclaimed. I burst out laughing, trying to stop because she looked like she'd like to hit me, but I couldn't. She shoved all of her stuff forcefully into her bag and stormed out, glaring at anyone who dared to look at her. I picked up the quill she left behind and followed her out.

I nearly ran into James and his mate Ash.  
>"Hey Scorpius," James and Ash said at exactly the same time.<br>"We're going to play some Exploding Snap," Ash said happily, running a hand through his long red hair, "Cause some havoc, you know."  
>"Want to join?" James asked. I shook my head.<br>"James, you got out of hospital really quick," I noticed in surprise. James grinned.  
>"Yep, well, I'm a quick healer," he shrugged. I nodded.<br>"Seen Annora?"

They both pointed separate ways. I looked at them, clueless.

"She went that way," James said, pointing down the corridor to my left.  
>"Then she went that way," Ash said obviously, pointing right.<br>"Um... she went down the corridor and right at the end?" I asked.  
>"No, right at the start." Ash looked at me like I was an idiot. "Okay?"<br>"Yep, thanks."

I headed off and left them to walk into the Library by themselves. I walked down the hall and entered the first door on my right, which was about half-way down. Annora was pacing in the centre of an unused classroom. I leaned against the doorframe with my arms crossed across my torso comfortably.

"Stupid parchment," she was muttering. "Stupid, stupid, stupid... Height of embarrassment... I can't believe it."  
>"It was just some parchment, Annora. Nothing to worry about."<p>

Annora didn't give any outward sign that she knew I was there. She kept pacing, moving her head for emphasis. "I know –" head dip, "but that doesn't make it any less –" another head dip, "embarrassing!"

I walked over to her and pulled her into a hug, one she returned almost immediately. "So you write your boyfriend's last name with your name. It's your thing. It's cool." I shrugged, because it didn't bother me. It didn't seem clingy at all; in fact, it was rather endearing. I thought it was cute, but I didn't think it would be a good idea to mention that.

"But it's so embarrassing!" she moaned. I laughed.  
>"Cheer up. I don't care. If anyone asks, there was no parchment. Okay?"<br>She appraised my face carefully. "Promise?"  
>"Yes," I said defiantly. She finally nodded. "Now let's go. Dinner's soon and I'm hungry."<p>

Annora took my hand and together we exited, only to find that the way we came was blocked. I turned and saw light at the other end of the hall so I automatically headed that way.

"We didn't come that way," Annora said quietly, almost to herself.  
>"The way we came is blocked, 'Nora. We have to go this way."<br>She planted her feet and wouldn't budge. "No. I won't go that way. I'm going this way." She turned and headed towards the wall.  
>"'Nora, come on. You're going to crash right into that wall."<p>

Annora stopped a foot away from the wall. "It's Hogwarts, Scorpius. You never know what to expect."  
>I snorted. "Changing staircases, why not changing walls?" I asked sarcastically. The look she gave me told me that she thought it was perfectly reasonable.<p>

I sighed. "Oh, fine. Yes, I'm coming with you. But if we crash into this wall," I warned, taking her hand in mine, "I will never let you forget it. Okay?"  
>Annora laughed. "Scorpius, please trust me."<p>

She took a step forward and disappeared into the wall, only her hand stuck in mine remained in view. It was an odd sight. I moved forward and joined her on the other side of the wall.

"I told you," she sang. I was blinking against the lights outside the Library when James and Ash came flying out of the doors.

"...Ruining the serenity of the Library! How could you be so irresponsible? Irreplaceable books have been destroyed thanks to those pathetic playing cards! I don't want to see the two of you in here for the first month of next term!" The librarian glared at the two boys before slamming the doors.

James and Ash stood and high-fived each other, whooping and laughing. "We just got banned," they shouted in synchronisation.

"Congratulations," Annora sneered. "Now you can't do any homework." This made them erupt into more cheers. "You're going to fail," she added.  
>They quietened. "We won't fail," Ash said after a moment.<br>"Yeah. Rose'll help me," James said confidently.  
>"And then you can help me," Ash nodded to James.<br>James looked back to Annora. "Yeah, see? We're not gonna fail."

I rolled my eyes. "What a fool-proof plan," I drawled. "Gryffindors continue to amaze me."  
>James rolled his eyes and slung an arm over Annora's shoulders. "Drop your snobby attitude, Malfoy," he said. "That's no way to act in front of a lady."<p>

Annora and I grinned.

James sighed happily. "Can't wait for the holidays. Just a few more hours..."  
>"Twelve, to be exact," Ash said. His blue eyes gleamed. "Not that I'm counting."<p>

"Let's forget about how many hours there are and go eat something," Annora said decisively. "Because I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving!"


	11. Thieves and Friends

**CHAPTER 11**

**Rose POV**

"Who would've thought, Rose, that we'd all be together?" Annora asked me quietly in our compartment. I smiled.  
>"We were all destined to be friends, 'Nora," I teased. She shook her head.<br>"No, I mean _together."  
><em>"I know what you meant. I agree with you; I used to seriously dislike James at times. I guess we've all changed so much."  
>"If it means anything, I think the two of you go together very well," Annora said earnestly. I blushed.<br>"Oh, well thanks, I guess," I said. "And although it's kind of weird that you're dating my twin, I'm glad that he's happy."  
>Annora sighed. "Sometimes I wonder if he is, though," she murmured.<br>I frowned. "Trust me, 'Nora. He's very happy with you. I can see it on his face. It totally brightens up when he looks at you."  
>"Really?" Annora smiled.<br>"Really. I promise."

My sincerity seemed to convince her and I relaxed into the seat, opening a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans. James and Scorpius slid the door open with difficulty, their arms filled with candy and chocolate. They dumped it on the seat and sat on either side of it.

"Where did you get that?" Annora asked.  
>James shrugged. "The trolley."<br>"And you paid for it all?" I asked sceptically. James didn't answer.  
>"There was an explosion in the carriage over," Scorpius said conversationally. "The trolley lady had to check it out. Poor woman."<br>"When she came back, her trolley was practically empty. Everyone had raided it." James shook his head in mock disappointment.

Annora and I laughed and dug in.

A few minutes after eating far too much of the sugary goodness, my attention was brought to Scorpius. "Mum knows," Scorpius said to me. I scowled.  
>"How?" I demanded. He handed over a letter.<p>

_Scorpius,_

_Your dad doesn't know I'm writing this, so be sure that you don't show it to him or mention it._

_Annora is a wonderful girl. I'm glad that you're happy with her, and I'm glad Rose is happy too.  
>But mind, Scorpius, you will not treat her like you do other girls. And not just because she's a Weasley.<em>

_I'm sure you know why you'll treat her nice. _

_Lots of love,_

_Mum._

I handed it back to him, completely embarrassed for him. "Did you write back?" I asked.  
>"Yep. It said, <em>Yes mum.<em> But she hasn't sent a Howler, so I think it was okay."  
>"Can I read it?" James asked nosily. Scorpius shook his head and crammed the letter into his pants.<br>"Hell no."

James slumped against the seat in disappointment. "Don't pout, it's unattractive," I said distractedly, searching for a snake. They were one of my preferred sweets – I could eat countless of them and not lose too much of my appetite. The snakes squirmed around in the stomach when eaten, mimicking the feeling of butterflies.

Someone held a headless snake out to me. I looked up and saw that it was James. "There's no head on it," I pointed out in outrage.  
>"Exactly," he said. "This way, they don't squirm."<br>"But that's the best part!" I said, but took the snake and ate it anyway.

"Ah, young love," Ash said as he slid open the door. James grinned.  
>"You need a girl, mate," he said. Ash shrugged.<br>"That's not on my list of priorities," he said smoothly, helping himself to the food without waiting to be invited.  
>"Sure, help yourself," Scorpius sneered. I kicked his shin.<br>_Be nice_, I mouthed, but he rolled his eyes.

"I heard about the explosion and figured it would be you guys with the food," a guy said as he waltzed in. Scorpius moved over to make room for him on the seat.  
>"Of course, Jasper. Who else would?" He turned to the rest of us. "Guys, this is Jasper Gabriel. You've heard me talk about him. Jazz, this is Rose, James and Ash. Gryffindors."<p>

"Ah," Jasper said, grinning. "I should've known." He winked at Annora, who very obviously winked back.

Scorpius pretended to be offended by this obvious show of flirting and accused Jasper of trying to steal his girlfriend, who in return challenged Scorpius to a duel. Annora jokingly began to take bets on the outcome. I demanded from Ash why he wasn't challenging James for my love and affection, to which he grandly replied "I'd never go against my best friends' wishes, Rosie darling, and he wishes you all to himself."

That comment made Jasper glare at Ash. "Best friends are made to be competition," he argued half-heartedly, but the entire topic was dropped.

The six of us talked and ate the entire train ride home, and I'd never felt happier. Family get-togethers never quite compared to being surrounded with my friends and those I loved. My life couldn't get any better.

Because we were all together, and somehow I knew that we always would be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So there it is. Don't bother leaving flames in the reviews - I already know how bad the story is. But it was fun to draw parallels not just to their parents, but to the Marauder's as well.


End file.
